


Bundle of Positive Emotions

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Salt & Vinegar Chips [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fake Dating Maybe?, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Is it fake if they both want it?, Learning how to communicate, Marichat, One Night Stands, Sappy, Timey-Wimey, Unplanned Pregnancy, ladrien, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: The night before Adrien heads to China, he and Marinette have a drunken hook up. What seemed like a mild mistake had more consequences than Marinette expected.  Thankfully she has good friends to rely on until she has a chance to talk to Adrien in person once more.





	1. Chapter 1

He should have said something sooner. He was a coward and he should have said something before now. It seemed though as if every time he mustered up the courage he was distracted. He had to do it tonight.

"My Lady," he tried again for the second time that night but nothing more.

Ladybug interrupted him. "It's getting late. We should call it a night. I'll see you next patrol."

He reached out but she pulled out her yo-yo and swung away. He was tempted, so tempted, to go after her. He hesitated only because she had insisted they keep their identities secret and that hesitation made him lose her to Paris.

 

Marinette found herself a little club, not too close to home. She was feeling less then heroic tonight. Her partner had been on edge lately and she knew it had to do with his personal life. Usually she would have tried to help him as long as he was vague enough she couldn't find out too much. This time however she felt like it would affect her. It was something in his posture or his voice. She wasn't sure exactly but she knew and it terrified her.

She returned to the bar for another drink, not waiting for someone to come to her table when she saw a familiar figure taking a shot. "Adrien?"

The blond model looked over at her. She saw the moody frown before it evaporated into a smile. She hadn't seen the first expression on his face in a long while, but the second made her heart stop. She tried to will the euphoria away as she attempted to judge if it was one of his more manufactured smiles or something more genuine.

Something in his eyes was still haunted but his overall appearance seemed genuinely pleased. This made Marinette smile. He was happy, despite everything, to see her. "Marinette, what a surprise to see you here."

"I could say the same thing. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your flight tomorrow?" She asked. Adrien was going away for nine months for a study abroad program in China. In some respects she envied him. She was going to miss him as well. He was her friend, and while she never completely got over her crush, she also never pursued it. It had been too difficult with everything else in her life. Alya never understood, but in the end stopped pushing her towards Adrien. Maybe in another life when she wasn't Ladybug. Maybe once he returned? After all he never seemed to pursue anyone himself.

"I'm packed. I've mostly said my goodbyes...," Adrien shrugged while he responded and Marinette read so much into it. He had regrets. As much as going to China was a good thing, because she remembered when he first told her, he had regrets. She had regrets in regards to his leaving too, but she would never tell him that.

"You're not going away forever," she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be back to all of us soon."

He looked into her eyes, and she couldn't look away. "Yeah, I'll be back."

They continued drinking. Marinette knew she had drank more than she should, but it kept the creeping doubt of patrol at bay and kept the thought of a tomorrow without Adrien out of reach.

When he kissed her, or did she kiss him, it was to reassure there was a time after tomorrow. That the now was good, that tomorrow was going to be good, and that the here after was theirs to make.

For a time they just enjoyed each others company at the table Marinette had claimed as her own. Kisses, and gentle touches. A part of her mind wondered why they hadn't done this before, but most of her attention was on the present not the past.

"Let's get out of here," he said to her, his hands currently on her hips, his voice low. He was drunk and lusty, but so was she.

"That sounds great," she replied, placing a kiss on his jaw.

He'd called a cab. A rarity indeed for Marinette, but she did not comment as they got in, nor when he told the driver to head them to a hotel, who's name inspired the thought of luxury to her. The check in process seemed to go much faster than she'd normally experienced in her few times traveling, but that might have been the late hour. Or maybe it was because she couldn't keep her hands off Adrien as the clerk was avoiding looking at them as he checked them in.

Eventually they made it to the elevator and what had started at the bar could continue for a moment longer. His hands felt like fire to her. No, not fire. Something that was warm and made her tingle all over. Electricity? No. She had no words really. Very little thought in fact. The elevator dinged for their floor and the doors opened. Somehow they made it out of the elevator.

Marinette didn't notice the room, not really. She was too preoccupied with what was before her. This was every fantasy she ever had and it was real. All she wanted was him and he was looking at nothing but her.

To say their lovemaking was magical might have been an exaggeration. They were tired and drunk. There was no fineness in what followed. Their mutual respect, and perhaps love, was the only things that made the experience mutual enjoyable.

Marinette woke with a groan. She would never be a morning person, and last night made it worse. Last night? Marinette quickly opened her eyes, realizing what woke her was movement in the bed. Oh god, a hotel bed!

What she was looking at was a bare back sitting on the edge of the bed. She watched for several moments until he moved to stand. She must have made some sound as he turned to look at her. The look he gave her broke her heart. He looked so conflicted. "Um, morning."

"Morning," she said, trying to smile, but his continued gaze at her just couldn't keep away her fear. "Do... do you regret...," she couldn't even finish the question.

He closed his eyes and she prepared for the worse. When he opened his eyes again she saw all the vulnerability and tenderness that first caused her to fall in love. Never mind he was completely naked, his soul was naked and only later would she be embarrassed with how unclothed he was. "I don't regret you," and Marinette released a breath she didn't know she was holding, " I just, I took advantage of you while drunk and..."

Marinette wasn't going to let him finish that thought. "Adrien I might have been drunk but I wasn't pressured into anything I didn't want."

He looked at her unsure, rubbing the back of his neck. She sat up and took his other hand. "We were both drunk," she continued. This was such a mess. "Maybe we shouldn't have, but we were both in the same position. We were both drunk and... well... I don't know exactly how you feel about me..."

The look on his face told her so much, it was really impressive really since he was taught at such an early age to keep his expression neutral, his emotions in cheek. He was horrified, and not in what they did but that she would think it would mean nothing. How she was so sure that was the meaning of his expression she didn't think on. She couldn't with the head ache that was coming on. "Marinette you're one of my dearest friends. I just, I don't want to have fucked that up."

Marinette laughed despite herself. "We fucked it up together, but we're still friends Adrien. I don't think less of you." God how true that was!

Adrien seemed to have finally relaxed, as though the bad pun made him feel at ease. Then he groaned. "I, Marinette I don't want to leave when so much is, well, weird."

"What do you... oh... oh my... your flight!" Marinette covered her mouth to keep from starting to ramble on. Adrien look of conflict returned. “Adrien, Adrien, look, we…,” How was she going to make this right? “This isn’t perfect, but we’re okay, right?” There was so much they still needed to discuss. She got a reluctant nod from him and powered through. “We’re still friends, we’re okay, yeah we, we weren’t thinking, but I don’t regret it. Okay?” Adrien nodded again and she hoped it meant he didn’t regret it either. “If things were ideal, well, they aren’t, but I understand that. You’re not running out.” _You’re not running away from me._

Adrien sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again. “I wish we did have more time Marinette, I wish… a lot of things. I don’t regret you though.”

Marinette smiled at him. He might have been repeating himself, but she understood without the time for them to really talk it was probably all he could say. He wanted to confirm that one point despite anything else he was struggling with. “Adrien, I… I know you need to get going, I just want you to know, besides what I’ve said, which I mean every word of,” just in case absence might make him doubt, “I’m not going to tell anyone about last night. No one needs to know.”

It was more than that though, and they both knew it. He was a celebrity. Despite being friends, close friends at that, the wrong word spoken could turn all sorts of tales. He didn’t need to worry about that beyond everything else.

“No one?” he asked in surprise. It wasn’t something he had considered yet obviously.

“No one,” she reaffirmed. Granted she realized there was one other soul right now that knew, but said person was thankfully discreet. Marinette wondered where her poor kwami was at the moment, but she resisted the urge to look around the room for her purse.

“Marinette, I…” he started. A world of questions and concerns in his eyes.

“Go get a shower, you’ve got to get home and then catch your plane,” she told him with a sad smile.

Adrien nodded, gathering up his cloths in a slow manner that attested to possibly his own hang over and then headed into the bathroom. Once he was gone, Marinette flopped back down onto the pillows. Oh what a mess they’d made!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to talk to your best friend.

It was nearly a week before Adrien transformed into Chat Noir once more. He’d given himself, and Plagg, time to get use to his new surrounding and schedule, which honestly was less hectic than when he was in Paris. All his focus was on perfecting his Chinese and Adrien actually had to find other activities to keep busy. He kept in touch with all his friends online, including Marinette. She didn’t bring up the last time they saw each other, and he wasn’t about to either. It wasn’t that he wanted to pretend it never happened. In many respects he enjoyed it. It was just the timing was absolutely horrible and he was mad at himself over it. Then of course was the fact that he was still in love with Ladybug, but they weren’t even in a casual relationship. So he and Marinette had their small conversations, her checking that he was settling in, and him sending her random pictures he took he thought she might enjoy.

Now he needed to deal with the other woman who he had a complicated relationship with. He gulped once, then activated the communication device on his baton. After a moment the call connected and he saw his lady’s face. “Chat Noir?”

“Uh, hello My Lady. Sorry it’s been a while,” he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He was currently in his bathroom, a very nondescript place that wouldn’t, unfortunately, give her any clue where he was. 

“Where are you?” she sounded worried, and he didn’t blame her. They’d never gone more than a few days without seeing each other, even now that Hawk Moth was no longer a threat.

He smiled sadly, tempted against all else to tell her where he was, but until she budged on the whole identity thing, which honestly was getting ridiculous, he would respect the rules. “I’m not sure I should say. Fairly far away though.”

She didn’t look surprised, and something he suspected for a while was confirmed. She had been avoiding his serious discussion, it wasn’t just him being paranoid. “How long?”

Should he say exactly? He hated this game they played. “Less than a year.”

Her eyes went wide and then, to his surprise, they became watery. “I’m sorry, I… I’m sorry I didn’t let you tell me.”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry Bugaboo! You’re not at fault here. I should have been more direct. I should have told you when I first learned I was leaving. I should have…”

“… and I should have not brushed you off each time you became serious.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. He was surprised he could see the ghost of her tears on her mask. “I knew something was up, but I couldn’t really… there were other things going on and I… I’m sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you, but only if you forgive me,” he said in a serious tone, but he couldn’t help but smiling at her.

She smiled in return. “Alright, but if you’re going to be gone so long I want to be able to talk to you!”

“Fair enough My Lady.” And it was.

Adrien soon found that as long as he called around their normal patrol time, even if it meant getting up at an ungodly hour every morning, he could talk to Ladybug, even on non-patrol nights. It was a new routine and one he relished. It wasn’t as good as seeing her in person, but it seemed that absence made the heart grow fonder as Ladybug finally admitted that she wanted them to reveal their identities to each other and had expect to do so after the defeat of Hawk Moth.

It was more his fault than hers that it didn’t happen in the aftermath of victory, but she wouldn’t understand that until they did reveal identities to each other, and that wouldn’t happen until he returned. That was something they both could agree on. In person was the only way to do it. So now Adrien had something new to look forward to, and he put extra effort into his studies.

It had been about a month into the program and he was advancing far faster than the curriculum required, which Adrien was fine with. The cultural experience of being in Beijing couldn’t be replaced with studying with a tutor, but he was already nearly fluent when he started. Most of the exchange students while competent, were not at his level yet. He didn’t want to get too cocky, but Adrien was suspecting he might not actually have to stay the full nine months.

His good mood was only tempered by his last few conversations with Ladybug, who had admitted she hadn’t been feeling well when he asked with some concern about her health. As her partner he was in tune with when she wasn’t at her best, even it seemed, when over a magical phone camera.

Then one cloudy morning, as Adrien groggily got up and transformed, Ladybug was already calling him. This was not typical at all. She always waited for him to call on her. He answered with tension. If there was a magical problem in Paris, he would go back, no questions asked. He’d get the next flight out. He would figure out how to fix the mess that was his regular life later. He would not leave his lady to tackle a problem alone.

“Good evening My Lady, eager to talk to your favorite cat I see,” he said in a teasing tone, because no matter how dire the situation was he needed to be calm and collective for her.

“Chat Noir,” she started, the distress in her voice, the nervousness in her eyes, “I’m, well, I’m pregnant!” 

This was not a problem that he could tackle with Cataclysm.

“My Lady, this, this is good news, right?” Adrien was reeling. Ladybug, was pregnant. He didn’t even know she was with someone. It was a bit of a one two punch. He couldn’t claim her as his own of course, yes he was in love with her but beyond that, he was hurt she wouldn’t tell him she was with someone. It was the sort of personal detail he would have thought she would have let on!

“I, I don’t know,” she confessed and for the second time since he was in China she looked on the verge of tears.

“Ladybug, it’s okay. Whatever you decided, it’s okay.” Adrien pushed away all his own thoughts and feelings. Right now his lady, and she always would be his lady, needed him. “Whatever you do, I’ll support you one hundred percent.”

She gave him a watery smile. “Thank you. I know you would. I’m just, I’m still in shock. I didn’t think, it was just,” she took a deep breath. “This was very unexpected.”

“Have you talked to anyone yet?” Adrien asked, thinking her best friend should have gotten her past the shocked stage at least.

“No, you’re the first. I just, I needed to talk to someone that wouldn’t judge me I guess,” she said her voice low.

Was she ashamed? Adrien was briefly outraged by the people in Ladybug’s life. “No one should be judging you. It’s your body, it’s your choice.”

There was a slight chuckle from the other end. “I know, I don’t think my decision is going to be an issue. It’s just the circumstance. The father, oh god that sounds so weird, um, he’s.. he’s not around. Actually he and I… we weren’t exactly together.”

And suddenly it all made sense to Adrien. It wasn’t just finding out she was pregnant, a surprise in and of it’s self, but Ladybug wasn’t in any sort of relationship she felt she ‘should’ be pregnant. “My Lady, I stand by what I said. It’s your body. It’s nobodies business what your sex life is like.”

She seemed to be less agitated, which was a good sign, she was taking in what he was saying. “I, um, thank you. I guess… I mean I know you’re right but… this is just such a mess Kitty!”

“I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now, but I have a few suggestions.” He waited and when he saw the little nod of hers through the screen he continued. “Sleep on it. Call off patrol for the rest of tonight and just let yourself feel however you need to feel about it. Second, until you know what you want to do, don’t tell the father.” He saw the surprise on Ladybug’s face. “You said he wasn’t around, right? Well if you’re not keeping it,”

“Oh, but I am!” The outburst was surprise to Adrien, but it seemed it was also a surprise to Ladybug because she covered her mouth and blinked several times. “I.. I just couldn’t….”

“Okay, I guess we don’t have to not tell him,” Adrien said with a awkward grin.

“We?” Ladybug asked, and there was a smirk on her face.

He didn’t even realized he said it, but he was use to thinking of tackling problems together. “Well, I’m going to be Uncle Noir, right?”

And there it was, a true laugh. It wasn’t a belly laugh, but it was a light airy giggle and Adrien would take it. He could only imagine the stress she’d been going through since she suspected and then knew she was pregnant. “Yeah, I suppose you will be.”

They continued to talk, Ladybug talking about her concerns and worries. The judgement of friends and family, the worries of what this would mean for university and eventual career, and most of all, how and when to tell the father. It seemed it had been a one night stand with a good friend, and while she did want a relationship with the man (a fact that was still a punch to the gut for Adrien) she wasn’t sure where he stood. He was a good man, Ladybug insisted, and she didn’t doubt he would be a good father and she most defiantly didn’t want him to be guilted into a relationship just because she was carrying his kid.

While Adrien couldn’t imagine any guy not wanting to be in a relationship with Ladybug, he could see how a baby would complicate any budding romance. In the end he reminded her she didn’t have to make any decisions in one night and waiting a little bit wasn’t doing the guy any disrespect.

“Thank you, for listening and the advice, and well, everything. You’re the best friend an impulsive superhero could have,” she told him as she got ready to call it a night.

They had been talking longer than Adrien would have expected and he’d be lucky if he made his first class, but he didn’t care. This was much more important.

“Back at you LB. Now you rest up, try not to be too impulsive tomorrow, and I’ll talk to you later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are easier to talk to than others.

The second person Marinette told was Alya. In some respects she knew her best friend was going to be worse to talk to then her parents. Alya was going to want details, details Marinette wouldn’t, and couldn’t, give her. Only when she told Adrien could she tell anyone else, and she wasn’t ready to. How could she tell him over email? It didn’t seem right at all. Not that keeping it from him was something Marinette wanted to do either. She then remembered Chat Noir’s words. She didn’t have to make any decisions right away.

“I just don't get it Marinette,” Alya confessed after Marinette told her the news, but would not tell her the when or the who. “Marinette, don’t you trust me?”

That hurt, more than a little bit. “Alya, this isn’t about me trusting you. It’s just, right now at least, I can’t tell you.”

Alya frowned. “Marinette, I’ll ruin him. I’ll do anything it takes to make him suffer.”

“What? No! No, Alya, it’s not like that at all. He’s not, he… Alya he doesn’t even know. That’s why…” Marinette clammed up. Alya was good at getting information and Marinette had years of practice of trying to avoid uncomfortable questions from her curious friend.

“You’re sure?” Alya asked, taking both of Marinette’s hands in hers. Concern and compassion in her eyes. Alya could be a fiery valkyrie with a pen if need be, but she was also the warmest, most loving person Marinette knew.

Marinette smiled brightly at Alya. “I am. I’m not trying to be weird and mysterious, but, it’s complicated and I need time. I’ll tell you all about it eventually.”

Alya gave her a measured look, then finally nodded in concession. “Okay, but if you’re just trying to protect some douche, know that all you need to do is give the word and I’ll make sure he never gives you any trouble. Got it?”

“Believe me, it’s far from that, but thank you for having my back Alya.” Marinette let Alya’s warmth swaddle her for a moment before she got ready for the next issue. “Now, how am I going to tell my parents!”

 

Marinette was wrong. Telling Alya was much easier than telling her parents. It was only because Alya was there that she managed to squeak out the dreaded words to them that night. Marinette knew her parents loved her very much, but it was obvious that their ‘smart, sensible little girl’ should never have gotten herself into such a predicament. Marinette was glad she had already decided to not tell anyone about Adrien’s involvement yet. If she had said his name that night she was sure that her mother would be halfway to China by now.

It was only when she was outright crying, was that normal or was that the hormones people talked about, that they finally calmed down and remembered it wasn’t about them, but about her and her life and she needed their support. They were both sitting with her on the couch, her mother petting her hair. “I’m sorry honey. It’s just, well, this is surprising and, well, this is going to be a big adjustment.”

Marinette sniffled, looking at her mother then up at her father. “I know, believe me I know. I just, this might sound like the worse idea to you right now, but I just need you both to trust me.”

“Marinette, you’re wrong. It’s not even a bad idea. We should trust you,” her father said, rubbing her back. “I don’t like how secretive you’re being about this, but you are a grown woman, and you can tell us as much or as little as you want.”

It was obvious by his tone, he really didn’t like it and one look at her mother suggested she wasn’t any more pleased. They would be true to their words though, she knew that. They would support her and Marinette hoped that they would realize that her trust in them wasn’t the reason she wasn’t telling them about her ‘missing boyfriend’ as her mother put it.

 

Over the next few months talking online with Adrien became harder. Not that he knew it. They only texted from time to time, mostly about fun little events going on around them. She could have just stopped responding, but not only could she not do that, she wouldn’t do that to Adrien. Beyond the fact that eventually she had to tell him, and at the very least she wanted them to have some form of friendship through out what was to come, Adrien didn’t deserve being abandoned by a friend. Sometimes though she wish she could. When those days happen she opened up her emails.

 

“So I’ve written him an email,” Marinette told Chat Noir, as she laid atop their old school, looking up at the sky.

Her partner nodded his head solemnly. “Has he responded back?”

“I haven’t sent it yet,” she admitted.

“Ladybug!”

“I will, I will, it’s just, this would be so much easier if he was here and I could bumble my way in person.” If it were not for having to hold the compact still so they could talk, Marinette knew her hands would be waving all over the place.

Chat Noir smiled at her, and it was a balm to all her emotional wounds. “Just don’t wait until your water’s broke.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “That is when a woman’s about to have a baby, right?”

Marinette laughed. “Yes Kitty. You really don’t know much about pregnancy, do you?”

He blushed. “Let’s just say I got the very basics on how it happens, but not much about what a woman goes through.”

Every now and then Marinette had gotten an impression that her partner lead a fairly sheltered life, which seemed at odds with his outgoing personality. That was the Chat Noir while performing though, she’d learn that over the years. Scratch the surface and he was a lot less flamboyant than he pretended to be.

“Well, I’m going to be learning too. So as long as you don’t mind knowing more than you’ve ever wanted to know…” She wouldn’t blame him if there were some things that happened to the woman's body he’d rather be ignorant of.

“As long as you don’t mind sharing My Lady. Hopefully I’ll be better as a supportive friend if I know.” His face got close to the screen then. “So how was your check up?”

“Good, good. They confirmed my due date.” Sometimes it still seemed surreal, but the fact she was going to be a mother in another six months.

“March 13th.” He seemed proud on remembering the date, but it probably was important to him. He had been talking about being excited about being an uncle. Even if she hadn’t agreed it was long overdue to know each others identity, it was obvious that the concept of family, even if it’s a friend built one, was important to him. She wouldn’t take away that joy. Marinette didn’t know how she was going to incorporate Chat Noir into her life. There would be questions, but she didn’t care. He was too important to leave out of this stage in her life.

“Yup, and you’re sure you’ll be back by then?”

“Even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t miss it. Granted I might be back a good bit before then, and then you don’t have to worry about when you need to stop patrolling.” He tried to look like he was being sneaky.

He wasn’t. While she could be Ladybug up to delivery, Tikki and her had discussed the merits of patrolling versus the people of Paris seeing a very obviously pregnant Ladybug. They figured unless it was too obvious, she could keep going until the end of her second trimester. That meant Chat Noir was planning on being home in another three months.

“This won’t affect your future, will it?” Marinette was well aware that where ever her partner was it was for educational reasons. He kept it vague, now less for identity sake, but so that he could have wonderful stories to tell her when she was busy with her new baby. Or so he claimed. She wondered if she was going to suffer new forms of pun-ishment.

“No, actually everything is going very good and that’s why I should be back home sooner. I’d like to say I just have good motivation to come back home, but it seems that things are just working out well. Must have had a little of your luck rub off on me.”

Marinette laughed. “That must have been it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat came back.

“So if Alya’s the godmother, does that make me the godfather?” Nino asked, wiggling his eyebrows as they all sat at a cafe after a bit of impromptu baby shopping.

Her parents had settled into the idea of their new roles of soon to be grandparents and had been giving Marinette many suggestions on what she needed to buy. Some of their information was out of date Marinette was learning, but that was to be expected. Still the basics would likely never change. Changing table, crib, high chair, the big ticket items she was still pricing and trying to make the sensible decision on. Smaller things though were easier and less stressful, like bibs and bottles and cute little outfits.

Marinette would have liked making all the babies outfits, but her mother squashed the idea quickly. She was currently in the middle of university classes and while she still was making some of the outfits, no one could really have stopped her, it was sensible not to over exert herself with trying to do more than was reasonable. After all babies changed outfits often.

Then there was Alya and Nino. It was a few weeks after she told Alya and her parents before she told Nino, and his reaction was everything she would have expected from the DJ. He was happy for her, and excited. He was completely supportive of her. The only thing that worried her was that he was Adrien’s best friend. It was very likely that just in the course of talking about day to day stuff he might bring up her condition to his absent friend.

From what she could tell though, he didn’t. Never once did Adrien bring it up, which she was sure he would have if he had heard. It was a small relief. At first she just thought maybe it was a guy thing. It wasn’t that interesting a fact for bros to talk about despite Nino’s interest when with the girls. Then she saw the calculating look he had when she told him her due date. As though it confirmed something he already suspected.

Marinette didn’t think Adrien told Nino about their hook up. He was allowed to, after all she said she wouldn’t tell, he didn’t say he wouldn’t tell anyone either. It wasn’t something she would expect from Adrien though, and Nino’s look of knowing didn’t come until later, as though he pieced things together but wasn’t completely sure.

That might have been the only reason Alya still didn’t suspect their blond friend.

“Who said Alya’s the godmother,” Marinette asked sipping on her water.

“What? After everything I’ve done for you!” Alya’s outrage was only half performance. It was something she’d been thinking about for a while though. On one hand Alya was the obvious choice for godmother to her baby, but she couldn’t help but feel like it should be Chat Noir that took on that role. Alya would never understand though, and sadly her partner would. He wouldn’t be any less in their life though, so it wasn’t all bad.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Marinette said to placate her friend. She couldn’t help but being a little disappointed though. Every kid could use a magic godfather.

“So in other news,” Nino said, wanting to keep the fight, mock or otherwise, from happening. “Who’s excited about Adrien coming home.”

“Eeep!” He was coming home, early. Adrien had been excelling in his studies in China and since it was a language proficiency program, once he reached the level he had gone to achieve he was ready to come home. So instead of him being gone for nine months, he was coming home after only six. For Marinette the news had almost come too late. Had he mentioned it a day later he would have already gotten the email telling him exactly what was waiting for him back home. Instead, upon learning he was coming home early, she ditched the whole email idea. She could tell him in person. It was better this way, and it wasn’t ‘too late’ either. At least she hoped not.

Still she felt like she had been sitting on the news for far too long. She was relieved the day of his arrivael was coming soon. Sensibly Marinette knew Adrien would be fine. He was a warm hearted individual. That didn’t mean there might be a mess of emotions especially when she first told him.

“Are you feeling alright Marinette? You’re not having afternoon morning sickness, are you?” Alya asked with concern, Nino looking across the table at her, a little worried as well. Not that thankfully that had been happening, but it was a thing. Marinette felt sorry for the women that never got passed the morning sickness.

“No, no, just feeling like there’s not enough time for anything,” Marinette admitted. Marinette tried not to feel overwhelmed, but at times everything seemed too much. Course work, doctor appointments, planning out her room to accommodate a baby. Why did her home have so many stairs!

Nino reached over and put a hand atop hers. “Just breath, you’re doing great, remember that.”

Thank goodness for her friends. Her parents too, but Nino and Alya, and of course Chat Noir, had been so understanding, listening to her doubts and fears and helping her celebrate her small accomplishment. “Thanks Nino. Both of you thank you.”

Ayla waved her finger. “Don’t be getting all mushy on us again. Just remember who gets to hold that baby first.”

“Alya! I’m not promising you first dibs,” Marinette complained.

“Oh come on, like who else are you going to let hold the baby?” Alya asked.

“I don’t know, my mother maybe? In fact maybe I’ll let Nino or Adrien hold the baby before you,” she teased some more. Please let things be normal when he returned. Please!

“Adrien? I doubt he knows the first thing about babies! Oh, have you sent him any of your selfies?” Alya’s eyes lit up.

Marinette regretted her words, even as Nino laughed at the idea. They started coming up with weirder and weirder scenarios of Adrien ‘the clueless’ Agreste being around a baby before she could even make an attempt at waving off the idea of Adrien seeing selfies. She had to admit, even though she didn’t think Adrien lacked common sense, the ideas were amusing enough to make her laugh as well.

 

Adrien was home. Well, technically he was back in Paris and he was in his new condo, but it didn't feel like home, not yet. He'd asked for the bare basics, wanting to decorate at his leisure later. He had a bed, a nightstand, his computer set up, a dinning room set and a living set, both which he approved. It wasn't quite home yet. Despite the travel and the time change (with jet lag) he was restless.

He'd took a look at the time, if Ladybug was on patrol she hadn't been so for long. He'd told her he'd be busy for a few days so she wasn't waiting for his call as he got ready to travel back to their city. But he was here and she was out there. He had to at least try.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

It was surprisingly easy to find his lady. He angled his approach so she saw him coming and with a final leap he landed on the roof she stopped on.

"Chat Noir," she called out, her arms open wide. Adrien wasn't sure if it was the city lights, his own absence turn to fondness, her happiness or the often mentioned maternal glow, but he'd never seen her more radiant.

He went in for the offered hug carefully. He was a little unsure what to do with himself. He didn't want to hurt her after all. Ladybug wasn't having any of the light arm wrap and squeezed him tight, which caused Adrien both to lose a bit of breath in surprise, but ultimately tighten his hold around her. He nuzzled the top of her head. "I've missed you too."

They pulled back and she looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he admitted. "Are you?"

Ladybug nodded. "I am!"

She looked so happy and it was all he could do not to dance around in delight. He was grinning ear to ear and it almost hurt. He motioned to her swollen belly, which honestly he couldn't imagine how anyone hadn't noticed yet. "May I?"

There was a smirk on her lips as she nodded her permission. "I think you're more excited about that then seeing me," she accused even as he carefully placed a clawed hand on her middle. He had no idea what he must have looked like to her as he looked from her belly, back up at her face, but she giggled. "I was teasing, but now I'm starting to wonder!"

He moved his hand away and stood up straighter, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never really been around anyone pregnant before. Not anyone I was close to." Adrien felt he could melt with the smile she gave him. It was all tenderness and dare he say, love. He was pretty sure it wasn't the romantic sort, but it was there and it was strong. It was actually a bit embarrassing. He hadn't done anything to deserve that look from her. "Do you think there's any chance I'll feel the baby kick tonight?"

His attempt at distracting her only partly worked. The intensity of her gaze was still as strong, but she was now looking down at herself, rubbing her belly. "Sorry Kitty, like I've said before, baby seems to only be active when I'm resting." She then looked back up at him and he was ready for it, but her look wasn't as powerful now. Something else had taken up the space. "I suppose since you'll know who I am it will be easier to find a moment."

Right. They were going to do this! Adrien actually couldn't believe what he was going to say next. "That can wait." The look on Ladybug's face suggested she couldn't believe he said it either. "Didn't you say you were finally going to tell the father this week? Maybe one reveal at a time?"

Ladybug titled her head to look at him and then she shook her head with a smile. "What did I do to deserve such a good friend as you?"

"By just being wonderful My Lady," he said with complete sincerity. Then he pulled out the package he'd had tucked into his belt behind his back on his trek across rooftops. He had been a little worried it wouldn't make it, but it was still there.

"What's this?" Ladybug asked as she took the gift. It was not ridged and the paper crinkled as she moved it experimentally.

"I got a few things for your babybug," Adrien admitted. "I figured I could bring the others to you later."

"You didn't have to do that," she told him looking from the wrapped gift to him.

"I know, but did you really expect me not to, Bug-a-bump?” He wiggled his eyebrows behind the masked.

Ladybug made an exasperated sigh. "You've been saving up all the pregnancy puns until now haven't you?"

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting!"

The groan and the slap on the arm was worth it. Especially when her eyes danced in merriment and she smiled at him so warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much reveal. So parallel.

Adrien admitted to himself, and to Plagg, that he was a little nervous seeing Marinette again. They never talked about that night, and quite frankly there was a part of Adrien that like to have it not be a one time thing. But it had been several months, and libido aside, he wanted to pick back where they left off, with their friendship that was. 

When she texted, asking when he might be free once he got home and what her own schedule with classes was like, Adrien bit the bullet. The sooner they saw each other the sooner things could go back to normal, or not. Marinette wasn't going to just disappear from his life. It wasn't in her charcater, and the sooner he saw her and had a normal conversation, no matter how awkward it might end up, the better. He knew he was being paranoid over nothing, but he couldn't help it. 

The air was chilled, and the sky was overcast as Adrien headed out. All around there were twinkling lights and garland. He tightened the scarf around his neck as he headed in the direction of the restaurant he was meeting Marinette at. 

Once he made it to the location, with a few minutes to spare, he took a moment to take a deep breath. 'This is Marinette,' he reminded himself. 'If she can becomes friendly acquaintances with Chloé...' He then opened the door. 

The restraunt wasn't overly bright or noisy, but it seemed that way to Adrien even as he told the person at the front he was meeting a friend. He was led to a table where Marinette was sitting. She smiled at him, her eyes bright, and held out her arms. "Adrien!"

He was a little surprise she didn't get up, but he figured she must have had a long day with classes even as he leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks while giving her a quick embrace before sitting down. She looked different somehow. Not necessarily in a bad way, but Adrien couldn't quite put his finger on it. "You're looking as lovely as ever Marinette," he told her, pleased to see her blushing. "Classes aren't bogging you down too much I hope."

Marinette shook her head, even as her eyes kept looking at him, examining him. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but it must have been good, because just as the blush seemed to be starting to fade it reappeared once more. "N-no, no, classes are doing good. How about you? Settled? I mean settling in? You said you had a new place and..." 

"Yeah, it's not very exciting." He saw the skepticism in her eyes. "I don't have a lot of stuff there yet," he explained. He grinned at her when he added, "But you're welcome to visit any time you like."

Marinette kept her eyes low, looking at the teacup she had both hands around, as though to prevent them from fidgeting. Adrien was well aware of what a fidgeting Marinette looked like. Especially the cute butt wiggle she did. She'd learned in the recent years when she was really nervous to try to be holding something when she was sitting. 

Did he make her that nervous? Sure he expected this to be maybe a little awkward, though truthfully as soon as he saw her most of his fears had melted away, but she seemed like she was about to burst!

Marinette looked up at him again, and locked her eyes with him. He thought it might have been an act of sheer will. "I'd like that. I'd... Oh there's no easy way to say this..." Adrien watched her take a deep breath. Was she psyching herself up to talk about that night? No matter which way she wanted to take the conversation, it pained him to think she felt that much foreboding talking to him. "I'm pregnant."

Anything that Adrien thought Marinette might say didn't prepare him for this moment. He was, needless to say, surprised. He looked at her, really looked and realized what he'd noticed before was that her cheeks seemed rounder, her breast more... well everything about her was rounder.

Then another realization started to dawn on him, his hand slowly going up to his mouth. Of course, it was at that moment the waiter came. "Would you care to order a drink sir, or for more hot water ma'am?"

"Sorry, could you give us a few more minutes," Marinette smiled at the waiter.

"Of course," he said and walked away from the table. 

Marinette waited for a moment before she looked at Adrien. She was examining him again, but he didn't much care. Marinette, his friend, the woman he slept with the night before he left for China, just told him she was pregnant. "How far along?

Her hands still clutched the tea cup. She was looking at him, but not in the eyes. She seemed to have focused her gaze on his jacket, or perhaps his scarf. "About six months."

He hissed an intake a breath. "Am I...?"

Marinette nodded, and the hand he'd dropped when the waiter had arrived was back over his mouth as he leaned back. Six months, one night, it seemed almost impossible. It seemed... Way too familiar. Suddenly it felt too warm. Adrien ripped the scarf off his neck and on to the table, all his training in manners be damned. 

"When," he asked a bit too sharply

Marinette blinked, then blushed. "Y-you were th-“

"No," he interrupted. He tried to be a bit softer. "I mean when are you due?"

"Oh, oh... Um... March 13th," she said and her earlier uncertainty melted away for a moment as she smiled softly. It was thoughts of the babe resting under her heart that caused that look he guessed. 

Adrien wished he was in a state to appreciate and secure that look in his memories. He was not however, because he was coming to terms with not one, but two startling discoveries at the same time. He didn't know what to think, what to say. 

Marinette began to wilt under his gaze and he knew he needed to say something so she knew he was alright, that they were alright, that everything was going to be fine. This was a time for brilliance to not come from his mouth. "So you're having a babybug."

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby... Wait, what did you say?" Marinette finally let go of the tea cup as she put both hands on the table, pushing up to stand. 

A small corner of his mind wondered what they must have looked like to other patrons in the restaurant. Most of him however was still reeling. How the hell had he missed it? All the signs? Oh god he was going to be a father? "I guess we don't need to worry about the other reveal now?" 

Where was the filter for his mouth?

Marinette slumped back into her chair, eyes wide, staring at him. He couldn't imagine how she felt. Hell he didn't know how he felt. 

The waiter came back around. "Have you gotten a chance to..."

"Here, for her tea." Adrien said, having pulled out his wallet and grabbed a bill from it. It might have been five euros, it might have been twenty. He didn't care. He just knew they needed to talk. Away from people. They needed to get out of there.

Whether she was reading his signals, or just needed to escape herself, Marinette stood and grabbed her messenger bag, heading for the door. He matched her steps as soon as he grabbed his scarf off the table. 

Once outside the air was cool and moist. They were walking in step with each other, but there was a gap of space between them. Marinette glanced up at him. "Where should we...?"

"My place," he replied. It was too early in the day to transform. Adrien was half convinced the only reason Paris didn't know about Ladybug's condition was because she patrolled at night. He wasn't going to her place. He had no notion of her parents feelings. Actually he did. It was a topic Ladybug discussed with him often, which didn't make him jump at the chance of seeing them before he and Marinette actually talked. 

That really only left one place to go. 

She nodded her agreement and he hailed a taxi, ignoring the look she gave him. It would take too long to walk and he really didn't want to take the Metro currently. They didn't speak as they rode in the cab, nor when they entered his building and went up the elevator. 

The space they kept from each other was not just physical. It was as though until they got somewhere safe they dare not even breath. It was awkward even if it was understood and mutual. 

Adrien opened the door to his place and Marinette walked in. Her first thought upon seeing the condo was 'empty'. Adrien had no more than closed the door when she heard cackling from his direction. 

Marinette spun in hurt surprise to see it wasn't Adrien laughing but the flying black blob that flew out of his jacket. "Plagg!" Adrien tried to reprimand the kwami even as it continued to laugh. 

Tikki seemed to have decided it was time to confront her counterpart as she flew out of Marinette's purse. "Plagg," her high pitched voiced sounding surprisingly stern. "You shouldn't laugh at them!"

"Tikki, I've been waiting for this for months," he choked out between fits of glee. "Don't tell me you haven't been looking forward to this too!"

"You've what?" Adrien looked at his kwami, a mixture of emotions on his features that Marinette would have tried to label but she was still trying to put Adrien and Chat Noir together in her mind. 

"We were both sort of there too kid, though you were both too busy to notice." Marinette felt herself heat up with embarrassment even as the black kwami went back to laughing. She tried to look at her own, but Tikki was avoiding eye contact. 

Adrien opened and closed his mouth several times. It seemed though he couldn't find any words. He looked to the side and their eyes caught. "I, do you, we should probably sit down."

Marinette nodded and followed Adrien until they were sitting together on a brown leather couch. Adrien sat the scarf between them and looked up at the ceiling. Marinette though couldn't stop looking at him. Finally he spoke. "I should be handling this better."

Marinette blinked, as though the action would somehow make what she heard make better sense. "Better? You just found out something shocking. Well two things. You're handling it fine." 

Because if he wasn't handling it fine, what did it say about her? Marinette felt numb inside. It was almost scary except even that seemed like a far away emotion. He looked at her, and she could only hold his gaze for a moment before she dropped her head. She wanted so much to, well, she didn't know what. Feel something. Anything. Absently she picked up the scarf. She stroked the fringe. Old memories warring with new discoveries. 

"I should be overjoyed though," he said sadly. "Instead I just... I don't know!”

She couldn't look at him, not yet. Instead she examined the wear of the scarf. Adrien had it for several years now. She saw the small mistakes in the making of it as well. "Do you, do you remember when I called you? After I found out? I'm feeling a bit like that again. Well, before I called you that is. I just didn't even know how to feel." Marinette finally looked up at him. "It took a while to get all the jumbled emotions figured out, but talking to you helped. I... I don't know how to feel right now either, but I want to talk about it."

She saw the uncertainty lessen in his eyes. Sure it was still there, but now there was a softness in his expression. "I want to talk to. We have a lot to talk about I guess."

"More than I thought we did," she admitted. Adrien chuckled slightly, it was probably brought on by nerves, but then again she was following along with him with a small laugh of her own. Marinette finally noticed the laughing of the kwami had ceased a while ago, but she didn't want to deal with that right now. "Where do we start?"

Adrien tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Um, well," she had the scarf wrapped around her hands by this point which limited her wild arm expressions. "Do we start with Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Marinette and Adrien's, um, situation?"

"Oh," was his reply and for a while he didn't say anything more. They kept looking at each other. There was so much to unpack and it seemed daunting to start. "What about," he said slowly as though he was still trying to think out what to say. "We start by talking about what we're happy about? Because I think we have a lot of serious things to talk about, but if we don't start positive...?"

Marinette nodded in agreement, finding as she started to think about what in all of this she was happy about she was already starting to smile. The first bit was the easiest, because it was a constant on her mind these days. Her voice was very low. "I'm happy to know I'll get to meet m-our baby soon."

Adrien's face morphed to something of wonder, and she was so glad she caught herself before she had said 'my'. Marinette was right, Adrien was going to enjoy being a father. She couldn't help teasing though. "I'm afraid though, this means no Uncle Noir or magical superhero godfather. Do you think you'll be okay being called Dad instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until I had Chapter six mostly done before posting this (in case I had some continuity issues) but I am now sidetracking to write needed fluff and since this was a happy chapter I figured it still works for my mission this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good parents are supportive.

Marinette had gone to use the bathroom which gave Adrien a moment to just be. Not that he stayed on the couch. The two of them had discussed, slowly, in layers, their feelings about both their upcoming future as parents, _oh god I'm going to be a father_ , but also knowing their superhero secret identities.

Adrien went into the kitchen to get refreshments and snacks as he let things sink in for him. They'd skipped out on lunch and Adrien felt like he was a bad host not getting Marinette anything to drink sooner. The thing was, Marinette being Ladybug made all the sense in the world. So why was it that he still couldn't believe it?

He sat the tray on the coffee table wondering if he ought to have made tea instead of just bringing out water for both of them. He should have thought about that when he first went into the kitchen. Looking at what he brought out, Adrien was surprised Plagg hadn't popped out as soon as he pulled out the cheese. He hoped Marinette didn't mind the lack of anything better to eat, but crackers, an apple cut up, and some cured meat was really all he had besides the cheese. He still hadn't shopped for real food yet.

"Sorry about that," Marinette said coming back over to sit next to him. At least that was something. They were no longer keeping each other at arms distance. Instead they were sitting together, shoulder to shoulder almost, arms touching. Adrien was tempted to put his arm around her shoulder once she returned, but he wasn't completely sure if she would be uncomfortable or not with that. For now it was good enough.

Marinette took a sip of water but didn't go for the food right away. Instead she picked up his scarf once more. He wasn't sure why she was fascinated with it. When he'd gone to hang up both their coats earlier, once they'd realized they were sitting in his nicely heated place with their winter gear still on, she had held onto the scarf. It'd seemed odd, but it was such a minor thing to everything else going on he didn't bring it up.

"I think," she said looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Maybe we should start figuring out what we want to do."

"I don't want to, but I need to tell my father." Adrien sighed. Despite dreading it Adrien couldn't help but smile slightly as Marinette had moved to rub his arm.

"How badly do you think he'll take it?" Marinette asked with a frown. Shouldn't he have been comforting her?

"Honestly I don't know. He'll be more concerned about reputation and appearances I think. On the other hand," Adrien paused not sure how to express the idea in his head. Gabriel was a horrible father. However much of what he did had been with the intention of protecting his family. Adrien made a grumbling sound. "I don't think I have a very good role model for fatherhood."

Adrien hadn't meant to admit that out loud and so the impulsive hug Marinette gave him before he could think of a way to take back the words was startling. "I haven't doubted for a moment that you'd be a good father," she said to him, the words slightly muffled by the thick fabric of his shirt. She must have realized this as she tilted her head up to look at him. "Your father isn't your only role model besides, right?"

How could he deny her words when she looked up at him like that? He smiled and shook his head. “No, I just, I don’t want to screw up!”

Marinette giggled as she moved back, Adrien wished she hadn’t. “We’ll both make mistakes. No parent is perfect, but we make a pretty good team, right? If we can save Paris from…” Marinette didn’t finish her words as the blood drained from her face.

“You already knew he was my father,” Adrien said, knowing what she was thinking. Not because he was a mind reader, but rather it was something that was bound to come up.

“Yes, but I didn’t know he was your father. Sorry, that’s just, why didn’t you say anything?” Her question held a touch of hurt in it. Adrien understood why, but it had been years and the emotions that had raged on at the time were for the most part in the past.

He shrugged. “By the time I knew, everything had changed. It didn’t seem, right, to make a bigger deal of it.” The look Marinette gave him suggested just how stupid the idea of his had been. “Back then I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Marinette finally sighed, but nodded her head reluctantly. “I understand, but I wish I had known. I would have liked to have been there for you.”

“Thank you,” he told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. They were silent for a few moments, not for the first time in their long conversation. Eventually Adrien moved, pressing some food at Marinette. “Anyways, his reaction I’ll deal with, don’t worry.”

“Pfff.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’ve been worrying about it before, so too late. Do you, well, do you think he’d want a paternity test?”

Adrien didn’t like it, not one bit. Marinette looked uncomfortable bringing it up, like it undermined everything. In a way her bringing it up sprung doubt he’d never considered in his mind, but he squashed it as soon as it came up. He didn’t need her to prove anything, Adrien didn’t doubt Marinette’s honesty with him. His father was something else though. “It probably would make him pause in any sort of interrogation.”

“Then I’ll do it,” Marinette said with a frown of determination. “Before you do that though, do you want to see my parents?”

 

Entering the bakery that Tom & Sabine ran was always a treat in his younger years. Adrien always felt a warm homeyness there that he never experienced in his own home. He’d never been nervous going there. Awkward, sure, but never nervous. That was until today. The bakery was being closed up for the day when he walked in with Marinette. Sabine was cleaning out one of the glass cases, but looked up when the door jingled.

“Marinette, you brought Adrien,” Sabine said with a warm smile. “Welcome home.”

“Um, thank you Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien said rubbing his neck with his free hand. The other hand was in Marinette’s grip. Had she reached out for his hand when they entered, or had he unconsciously reached for hers?

“Of course dear. I want to hear all about… your… trip…” Sabine trailed off looking at the two young people in front of her. She pressed her lips together. “Marinette, should I get your father?”

Marinette nodded her head. As Ladybug she’d told him multiple times how she worried about how telling her parents would go. Since their first reaction they’d been wonderful, but she was still worried since she’d kept things from them.

He understood more than anyone what it was like to keep secrets, so he squeezed her hand in reassurance even as Sabine instructed them to head upstairs and that her and her husband would be up in a moment.

“So far, so good,” he whispered to her as they reached the landing to the apartment. Marinette gave him a tight smile but nodded in agreement. They waited for her parents on the coach. It was thankfully not a long wait.

Adrien wasn’t sure if Tom was just better at hiding his emotions than Sabine, but despite Adrien’s anxiety over this talk, looking at the large man didn’t add to it thankfully. “Welcome back to Paris, Adrien,” her father said to him as Marinette’s parents sat down.

“Thank you sir,” Adrien said politely hoping his voice hadn’t cracked.

“It’s Tom,” Marinette’s father said with a wave of his hand. Adrien started to wonder if he didn’t know what this was possibly about. “So Marinette, your mother thinks you wanted to talk to us about something?”

Marinette gave a weak grin. “Yes, I… well… you need to understand I wanted to talk to Adrien first. He had a right to know, and well, I wasn’t sure how that was going to go.” She glanced at him then looked away quickly. “I had my hopes, but I couldn’t be sure. I wasn’t sure how and so I waited and then when I thought I’d just email him… well…”

“I ruined things by announcing I was coming home early?” Adrien hazard the guess. It was for Marinette, to break up the tension. And a little for himself too.

She looked at him again and smiled and he felt himself fill with content warmth from the look. “I suppose you could say that.” She looked back at her parents. “Anyways, we’ve talked and well, we still have more to talk about but.. Well.. that is to say…. Adrien’s the father of my baby.”

“Oh thank God!” Tom said.

That wasn’t the reaction Adrien had been expecting, nor Marinette from her reactions.

“Thomas!” Came a gasp from Marientte’s mother as she turned to look at her husband  

“Oh come on Sabine, you’re acting like you were not hoping it wasn’t Adrien.” Tom said, smirking at his wife. “Marinette being all mysterious about who the father was was definitely making us worried, but I for one am relieved for the reason why!”

Sabine was still frowning and looked from her husband, and back to Adrien and Marinette. “Marinette, are you telling me you didn’t tell him he was going to be a father until he returned to Paris?” Marinette nodded and Sabine looked to Adrien. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Well,” Adrien fidgeted with his sleeve with one hand, the other had been recaptured by Marinette, though this time he had been more aware of it. “Like Marinette said, we still have a lot to talk about and yes this is a lot to take in at once, but… well… nothing about this is bad!”

Finally Sabine’s frown softened. “No, I suppose nothing about this is bad.”

“I, I still want to wait on telling others,” Marinette said to the twin surprise on her parents’ faces. “At least until Adrien has a chance to talk to his father. That’s part of the reason I was having a hard time telling him.”

“Because of his father?”

“No, no, I… because of who he is.”

And realization dawn upon her parents and while there was great concern still on the Dupain-Cheng’s on behalf of their daughter, things were much more comfortable now. After all Tom was right, this was the best case scenario to Marinette’s surprise pregnancy.

 

Adrien tapped his finger on his leg nervously. He had asked Nathalie to clear some time with his father as soon as she could. She had agreed easily enough and then asked him point blank if he’d knocked up a girl while in China.

Even though it was over the phone, Adrien felt like Nathalie saw his every reaction. “Not in China!”

“So you did knock a girl up?” Nathalie asked in her monotone work voice.

Adrien wanted to hit his head on a desk. “Please don’t say anything to Father!”

“Of course not, “ was her simplistic reply.

Adrien though was not fooled. “I’ll explain everything to you later.”

Adrien was decently sure when he walked into his father’s office that Nathalie took him on his word and had not mentioned anything she suspected to his father. Honestly after all these years he would have been surprised if she had. Gabriel seemed very unaware why his son scheduled a meeting with him.

So here he was sitting in front of his father's desk and realizing he had no idea how to start the conversation. Absently he wished Marinette was there and then realized how bad that would be. Adrien wasn't sure if this was one of the rare moments that his father was patient or if everything seemed to be going slow motion only in his mind. Finally, after a moment or an eternity, Adrien spoke.

“My friend Marinette's pregnant. I'm the father.”

While it was the truth, it seemed too mild. Even before he knew she was Ladybug, Marinette was one of his dearest friends. Now, knowing the truth, friend didn’t just seem like an understatement, but an insult. He didn’t even realize how much so until he uttered the statement. Worse, he didn’t know how to amend it. He didn’t know for sure how she felt about him. He knew friend even for her would have been too mild, but her own feelings, his own feelings, they hadn’t discussed. It was sort of amazing considering how much they’d talked the previous day.

Gabriel Agreste was no an expressive man. He wasn’t when Adrien was younger, and less so when his mother was gone. Since the time of his father’s less than sane decisions, their relationship had been bandaged, but by nature Gabriel Agreste was not an expressive man. So it was startling to Adrien to see his father fall back into his chair and place a hand over his eyes.

“How far along,” his father asked. Adrien wasn’t sure why, obviously it wasn’t in the last week!

“Six, almost seven months. We… um…” and at this point Adrien rub the back of his neck, he wasn’t sure how much he really wanted to tell his father. “Before I left.”

“And you’re sure,” Gabriel asked, once more sitting up in his chair properly. “I recall your friend Marinette, she has desires to be in the fashion industry…”

This was what Adrien had been worried about. Hell, it was what Marinette had been worried about. That it would be seen as some attempt to get in easily into Gabriel Fashion. “Which she has been interested in for years, and has never used our friendship to further her career except on the occasions where I’ve pushed it. But she’s willing to have a paternity test taken to satify any questions.”

“And this was your idea?” Gabriel asked.

“No, hers. She understood the delicacy of the situation.” Adrien said. He wanted his father to understand without question how much Marinette was trying to make everything work.

Gabriel steepled his fingers together, obviously thinking. “You, trust Marinette… don’t you?”

“Of course!” Adrien said without hesitation. He understood his father’s concern. He even appreciated them, but right now he need to know, to understand, that Marinette was not an enemy. Far from it.

“You could have gone about this better,” Gabriel said after a pause. Suddenly he looked old and tired. Adrien never thought of his father as either. Not since the weeks after Hawk Moth had been defeated.

“I… we… we’re working on being better at communicating. She wants me involved in the baby's life and I want to be. We’ll make this work Father.” Adrien hoped his assurance would appease his father.

“I’m sure you both will do fine as parents,” Gabriel said with a sigh, but Adrien couldn’t help but be overjoyed. No his father wasn’t a good parent, far far from it, but Adrien still sought approval from his father. “The press though is going to have a field day.”

“Is it really that big of deal? People have kids all the time,” Adrien said, trying to lessen his father’s concern.

“People that are in relationships have kids. Not a celebrity that had a hook up with some girl that wants a start in the industry,” was Gabriel’s retort.

Adrien was on his feet before he knew it. “Father, you know that’s not…!”

Gabriel held up a hand. “That is going to be how it looks. Unless… unless we change how people see the situation.” Gabriel rubbed his chin and looked up at Adrien. “Tell me Adrien, how much do you want to protect your new family from the hounds of the press?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the questions get answered and the author is toying with all of your feels.

Alya was glad that the squad was finally getting together. Adrien had been home for almost a week now, but this would be her first chance actually getting to see him. She had been hoping that they’d be going to Adrien’s new digs, Nino having told her that it was potentially very nice. She hadn’t understood why potentially nice at first until her boyfriend had explained that the condo that Adrien was now living in was furnished with just the basics. She was aghast, but apparently their friend had done it on purpose, wanting to have time to decorate at his leasure. She wondered if Marinette would offer to help.

It was with amusing thoughts of her best friend trying to bully her way into helping to decorate her long time crush’s new home that Alya walked into the restaurant with Nino. They were to meet Adrien there and Marinette was to join them. Alya was honestly surprised when they reached the table that Marinette was already there. It wasn’t that she was late to everything, but Marinette lived a fast pace life and seemed to be everywhere at the last minute. That she was there before Nino and Alya was a little surprising. Maybe it was in impending motherhood that sparked the change.

Yet there was Marinette, sitting next to Adrien, completely oblivious to the world around her. It seemed some things never changed. It was almost like they were in their own little bubble. Alya glanced over at Nino, and could tell he saw the same thing as her. Over the years Marinette had gotten more comfortable with Adrien, but there was something different in their interaction now. Maybe absent did make the heart grow fonder, because Adrien looked just as surprised as Marinette when they reached the table.

“And now the squad is complete,” Alya stated, holding out her arms to Adrien, who quickly got up and embraced her. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks, it’s good to be home, I’ve missed you,” Adrien muttered into her shoulder.

When they released each other, Alya took a moment to look at him with a grin. “I expected you to look different somehow, but you don’t!”

Adrien laughed. “I wasn’t gone that long Alya!”

“Long enough,” Alya admonished as she sat down.

“Good thing you weren’t gone any longer, or who knows what Alya might have done,” Nino said with a grin as he picked up his menu. “You two haven’t ordered or anything yet, right?”

“Just appetizer,” Adrien said, which came right on cue. The waiter asked if they needed more time, and since Alya and Nino had just showed up they said yes. Once alone at the table again Adrien indicated to Alya and Nino to help themselves. “I wanted to make sure this one kept her blood sugar up.”

Marinette tried to glare at Adrien, but in the end smiled fondly as he handed over the plate he had put some food on for her. “He has the impression I can’t take care of myself suddenly.”

“Not at all,” Adrien disagreed. “I just know that it’s smarter to have food ready than not.”

Alya smirked looking at the two of them. Adrien was mother henning Marinette and honestly Alya couldn’t be happier. Marinette was trying to be better about it, but before her pregnancy she had a tendency to forgo food if it wasn’t in front of her during her artist sprees and as for sleep, it was something that more was always needed. Since it was always up in the air when inspiration might strike Marinette, they had all learned to watch for the signs of low blood sugar or the need for ‘movie’ time which could easily turn into a nap.

There was something else going on though. Alya felt like she should know what it was, but she chose to take a moment to look at the menu instead. She didn’t miss the looks though. Marinette had given Adrien a meaningful look after she had shoved him playfully for his comment. He had then lifted his eyebrow which seemed to communicate something because then she nodded her head subtly. Something was going on!

Alya would not learn what exactly was going on until after their main course was served. The first piece of hard evidence was when Marinette lifted her left hand off her lap and onto the table. It glistened in the light obviously. Or at least obviously to a best friend that was very familiar with Marinette’s jewelry habits, like how she always wore the same earrings or she only wore bangles when going to a concert.

“What’s that?” Alya asked, or rather demanded, pointing with her fork. Nino looked away from his food to give a low whistle. ‘That’ was a gold banded ring with a large blue stone circled with smaller clear stones.

“This?” Marinette asked, holding up her hand for her two friends to see better. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. “It's a family heirloom.”

“That’s a nice rock,” Nino complemented. Adrien seemed to smile wider than Marinette did, which quite frankly was odd. Alya wanted to probe more.

“It is. It sort of brings up something I wanted to talk to you two about,” Marinette admitted as her hand disappeared under the table and her other hand absently tugged on her hair. “So I’ve already talked to my parents and I was just waiting to see both you to say….”

“Hold on.” Nino held out his hand to Marinette before reaching for his wallet and pulled out a folded piece of paper and sat it on the table. Nino then turned and looked at Alya. “Twenty euros.”

“What?” Alya asked in confusion.

“Twenty euro bet. Are you going to take it?” Nino asked, not really explaining anything.

Alya frowned, looked at Marinette and Adrien who were looking at each other in confusion, then at the paper on the table, before finally looking back at Nino. “I still don’t get it, but okay.”

Nino sat back and grinned. “Sorry Marinette, continue.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Nino, then took a deep breath. “Okay, so I know I’ve been secretive about certain aspects of my pregnancy.”

“No shit,” Alya said with a huff, abandoning her food completely and crossing her arms. She smiled at Marinette nonetheless. Was Marinette finally going to tell them who the damn father was? She hoped so. She was a little surprised she was doing it in a public place like that, and with Adrien with them.

Adrien, who was if Alya wasn’t mistaken squeezing Marinette’s hand under the table if Alya was to judge from body language.

These thoughts were going in fast succession in the moment it took Marinette to take another breath and say her next words. “Sorry, it’s just that I didn’t feel it was right to tell you, or anyone, until I told him first.”

“Wait, so you’ve finally told the father?” Alya asked happily

“I told Adrien a few days ago,” Marinette said, her cheeks pinking.

Alya blinked once, then twice then stood and pointed at her best friend. “YOU TWO HAD….”

Thankfully for all involved, Nino had been ready for this and quickly covered Alya’s mouth before she embarrassed herself and all of them in the restaurant. “Babe, we’re in public. Chill!”

Alya nodded, and they both sat back down, but Alya was still shooting her best friend daggers.

“Also Alya, you owe me twenty.” Nino unfolded the piece of paper that had been sitting between them. It read; _Bet Adrien is the Baby Daddy._

“You knew?” Was the question asked by three different voices.

“Nope, but I suspected. Marinette only gets super weird when it comes to one person. Also it seemed like she never brought up her pregnancy to Adrien and that was hella suspicious. I’ll share all the pictures with you later bro. But I’m still as curious as Alya is. When the fuck did that happen?”

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other, both turning red.

“The night before I left,” Adrien finally confessed.

“And you didn’t tell me!” Alya said looking at Marinette.

“Technically it wasn’t your business Alya,” Marinette grumbled, not looking at her best friend.

“She did it for me,” Adrien tried to explain, but was rewarded with Alya’s sharp look and started talking much quicker than normal. “My reputation, the whole celebrity thing you know, rumors, tabloids, that stuff! We didn’t have a lot of time to talk after.”

Alya blinked and sat back. That was technically a good reason, but something was still missing.

“What, you both were drunk or something?” Nino asked in equal confusion. The way their friends’ faces flamed once more Alya suspected her boyfriend hit it on the nose.

“You two are idiots, you know that?” Alya said shaking her head as she picked up her fork once more.

“Probably,” Marinette said with a shrug, glancing at Adrien who was chuckling self consciously.

“Well, this is a surprising turn of events,” Alya said, thinking that it was a pretty good turn all things considered.

Marinette squared her shoulders. “That’s not all.”

“Hm?” Alya couldn’t imagine what else Marinette had to say on the situation.

“Well, it comes back to what Adrien said before. About tabloids and what not,” Marinette said with a large gesture with both her hands. She looked at Adrien, who placed his hand on the table, palm up. She put her hand in his. “And about this ring.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in fathers have emotions.

“He wants us to get married?” Marinette looked at her partner with wide eyes, glad now that he waited until she had sat to tell her what had happened at the Agreste Mansion. Marinette wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of getting married to Adrien. In fact it was a fantasy of hers for several years now. It was just she hadn’t expected it to happen quite like this.

Adrien shook his head. “No no, not get married. Engaged.”

“Engaged to be married!” She pointed out. She felt a little panicked. Confessing to Adrien that he was the father had been hard. Finding out he was her trusted partner Chat Noir had been surprising. Marinette wasn’t sure if she was ready for this, it had only been two days!

“Look, we can worry about whether or not we want to get married later. The engagement is to protect you,” Adrien tried to explain. It was obvious to Marinette he was trying to be calm, and just as obvious he was anything but. 

“Later,” she repeated softly, wondering if that meant maybe he would like to. That wasn’t the point of the discussion and she tried to push it away. “Okay, so assuming I agree to this what do we do?”

 

It never occurred to Marinette in a million years she would be standing in front of Adrien's mother’s jewelry box. No, not box. Cabinet? Dresser? She wasn't exactly sure what to call it. It was like being a kid in a candy store however. She looked at the necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings in wonder.

Marinette glanced behind her to look at the two men. Adrien and Gabriel were watching her. The former in a mild state that she was use to during interviews with the press surprisingly. The latter with a conflict of emotions. At least Marinette thought that was the case. It was typically hard to read any emotions on the elder Agreste, but perhaps being in his wife’s boudoir was something outside of his normal ability to deal with.

She looked back at the jewelry. She, and Adrien, had been invited to the mansion by Gabriel so that she could pick out an engagement ring. They couldn’t very well pick one out at a jewelry store. This rues would quickly go up in smoke if it was found out the ring had just been purchased recently.

Still it was an odd experience to be here. While Adrien seemed comfortable enough, she knew being in here now had to bring back memories and if it brought memories back for her rambunctious partner, what about the stoic former butterfly?

The thing was, she didn’t know where to start once Gabriel had lead her into the room. Yes, she needed to pick out a ring, but which one? She looked at all the glistening gems, sure that each had a story to it.

Marinette tried to rid her mind of that, and focus on what an engagement ring should look like. Something that fit on her left hand ring finger, or close enough. A single prominent stone would probably be best. Her hand hovered over a row of rings.

“Oh, I remember seeing this in magazines,” Marinette commented happily as she picked up a ring that had both blue and green stones in it. She was sure she even had a few magazine clippings in her room somewhere which it was in. 

“Ah,” was the strangled sound of Gabriel's voice. Marinette looked back at the men. Gabriel didn't look any different. “That was a ring I had made for our third anniversary.”

Marinette looked at the ring and then at Adrien's father. “I believe,” Gabriel continued as though they were discussing nothing more than the quarterly reports of the business. “That the two of you will be fine picking out a ring. I have other matters to attend to.”

With that Gabriel Agreste walked out of the room. 

“Did I do something wrong,” Marinette asked softly once Gabriel had left.

Adrien walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing the one his hand now rested on. “I don’t think he was ready for this.”

Marinette looked at the ring in her hand then looked at Adrien sadly. “He still misses her.”

“We both do,” Adrien agreed.

“Are you going to be okay with me wearing one of these?” Marinette asked with some concern, putting back the anniversary ring. That one held way too many sentimental feelings for her to feel comfortable wearing.

Adrien found a way to be even more in her personal space somehow and smiled big. She knew there was a mix of emotions going on for him, but the smile, one that was big and familiar, told her he was not faking on her behalf. “It will be nice to have some new memories.”

Marinette nodded a little, looking into his eyes. Not for the first time she was filled with such emotion for this man. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. “You’re stubbly again,” she informed him and then moved her hand to push him in the shoulder away so she could go back to looking at rings.

Slightly behind her, Marinette heard Adrien chuckling before he rested his chin on her shoulder to look at the rings with her.

Choosing a ring took longer than Marinette would have thought. Each ring had a story to them. For Adrien they might have been good stories, but some Marinette felt had more emotional baggage than others. It took some time, before she and Adrien settled on a ring together. It was a cocktail ring that Adrien recalled being one of his mother’s favorites, but had not been a present from his father as far as he could recall. Just something she had seen and liked a lot. It was a beautiful sapphire ring with smaller diamonds around it. It looked a bit like an engagement ring.

“Especially if I mention that it’s your favorite color,” Marinette said, holding up her hand to look at the ring on her.

“A bit narcissistic of me then, isn’t it?” Adrien asked, not sure he cared if that’s what the public thought.

“I insisted on having something that reminded me of you,” she told him, bopping Adrien on the nose with a smile.

“Are you two going to keep on play acting all day,” Plagg asked grumpily. Him and Tikki had found a place atop one of the mirrors to watch the two as they had gone through the jewelry.

“Don’t mind Plagg. It’s good that you both are figuring out how you are going to approach this with the media, but what about your friends?” Tikki reminded them

Marinette sighed. “I don’t know. What do you think Adrien?”

“I don’t think Nino and Alya are going to buy that we’ve rushed right into deciding we’re going to get married,” Adrien said with a chuckle, then made a face. “Though your parents seemed ready to accept it.”

“Yeah, let’s talk about that a different day,” Marinette said, feeling her cheeks heat slightly. The sly look Adrien was giving her didn’t help matters. “Let’s go down and show your father which ring we picked out.”

“Alright My Lady,” he said, offering his arm to her even as the kwamis flew to their hiding spots.

Once down stairs, they entered through the open door into Gabriel’s home office. It was as impressive as Marinette remembered it from her few visits to the manor, not all that the fashion mogul knew about. Gabriel was in his desk chair, but facing away, turned towards the large portrait of his wife.

“Did you find a ring,” he asked as they were almost to the desk behind them.

“We did Father,” Adrien said, having become a bit more rigid when his father spoke.

“Good,” Gabriel said, and finally turned to look at the both of them. “Let’s have a look.”

Marinette started to move her hand out from Adrien’s arm, but as soon at she let go he took up her hand, holding it out gently so that the ring was more visible. It felt like more than just the ring was on display as the older Agreste looked at her hand, then finally looked at her. “One of the modest pieces in my wife’s collection I must say.”

“Is it not okay?” Marinette asked with some concern. She didn’t want anything outlandish, after all if she was going to wear it all the time it needed to be something that she was comfortable working with.

“On the contrary, I’m starting to see it’s a good match,” he told her and Marinette was shocked when she saw a small smile on the man’s face. They did not stay much longer after that, which was just as well since her mother was going to want to see what they picked out as well.

 

That night, Adrien sat on his couch reading a book for first time fathers Nathalie had obviously picked out for him. He had found it on his coffee table. Nathalie had texted that she would be coming over to drop off some items, and since he wasn’t home she had let herself in. Adrien suspected the other items were just an excuse to leave the book with him. He was touched by the thoughtfulness of it.

As he skimmed through the table of contents, he heard a tapping on his balcony door. Looking over at the curtained off windows, Adrien frowned to himself. “She wouldn’t…”

She of course would.

When Adrien pulled back the curtain, there was a smiling Ladybug waving back at him. Opening the door he couldn’t help but smile at her. “Ladybug, what are you doing here?”

This was the first time since they both knew each other’s identity that he’d seen her suited up. They had intended to do a couple of patrols together so the public saw them before she stayed in for the rest of her pregnancy, but with her workload at school it had only been Chat Noir spotted this week.

“I think it will work this time,” she told him as she took his wrist and walked over to his coach. He wasn’t sure what what she was talking about and so just went to the coach. She motioned him to sit down and he did so. Then to Adrien’s surprise, Ladybug laid down on his coach, her head on his lap.

Had he fell asleep while reading the book?

“Now put your hand...,” she took his hand and then wiggled a bit further into his lap. Adrien looked at her face, then at his hand. Realization started to dawn as the spotted hero placed his hand on her swollen abdomen.

“The baby’s kicking?” Adrien asked in a whisper.

“Yeah. Started up while I was doing some sketches and thought if I took it easy swinging, maybe it would keep up.” Ladybug smiled up at him and Adrien felt lost in her blue eyes for a time. Then there was something. “Did you feel that?”

“I, I think I did. I’m not sure,” Adrien continued to whisper, subconsciously worried to speak too loud. He noticed Plagg had floated over and was now settling on Ladybug’s belly near his hand. Another minute passed and then he felt it again, more sure of what he felt. “Wow!”

“Be careful, he might start poking at you next,” Plagg teased gently. The kwami at times could be sweet even if it was more sweet and sour.

The baby continued it’s acrobatics for another twenty minutes, and another twenty after that Ladybug was nearly asleep. Before she completely fell asleep Adrien coaxed her into releasing her transformation. He might have suggested it sooner, but in his surprise and excitement at getting to feel his baby kick the first time it didn’t seem to matter.

Also Adrien still couldn’t believe that Ladybug was going to be the mother of his child!

In the end, Marinette stayed the night. Adrien, despite her sleepy protests, carried her to his bed, where he spent maybe a bit too much time admiring her as she quickly fell asleep. Adrien might not have thought too much about her being there. It seemed right to him.

Tikki however reminded him that Marinette did not exactly have anything to wear the next day, and none of them wanted Ladybug swinging around in the daylight where there was a higher chance of a picture capturing her in her full maternal glory.

Chat Noir played cat burglar that night at the Dupain-Cheng residence.

The next day was spent being slightly obvious as they walked out of the building together. Marinette kept looking down at the ring in surprise, then looking up at him. Adrien couldn’t help smiling each time she did so. It was far too easy to act as though they had been together a lot longer than was strictly true.

“I’m glad we’re getting this out of the way,” she told him as they headed to the restaurant they were to meet Alya and Nino at. It was time for their best friends to know the truth. At least before they heard the story from the tabloids.

In just a little while she would be showing her best friend her fake engagement ring, and her real baby daddy. Nothing at all to be nervous about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a phone call and some truths are shared.

“Well I’m glad you let us in on this,” Nino said as he all but collapsed onto Adrien’s couch once they were all inside.

“Yeah, really getting tired of secrets,” Alya agreed with her boyfriend as she sat down beside him.

Marinette giggled nervously as she glanced at Adrien quickly. “Sorry,” she said to mullify her friends while also feeling the pinpricks on the back of her neck with the knowledge that she still had a large secret she’d now kept for several years. She wasn't even conscious the fact that her (fake) fiancé was rubbing her back as she sat in one of the large chairs with him leaning against the armrest.

“And dude,” Nino said, pointing to Adrien. “Can't believe you snuck into her home.”

Adrien chuckled. “I'm actually pretty good at sneaking in and out of places.”

“Like to see that,” Alya said with a snort, not at all believing that of their friend

“Not likely. I don't like performing under pressure,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette couldn’t help but to laugh. Her kitty, not enjoying people watching while he performed? Preposterous!

“Really don't want to know about that,” Nino said as he shook his head at the (totally legit) couple.

“What?” Marinette and Adrien asked at the same time, looking at Nino before looking at each other then back to the two on the couch. Marinette finally caught on. “No! Not like that! I think I have enough evidence he's got no problem with performing,” Marinette said with a sly smile as she gently rubbed her expanded belly.

“Said I didn't want to hear about that,” Nino said while putting his hands over his ears. Alya snickering beside him.

“Well I had to defend my …” Kitty? Partner? Both true statements but probably best she didn’t say them. “...my fiancé’s honor.”

The self satisfied look on Adrien’s face was totally worth it.

Later as their conversation turned to things less likely to disturb Nino’s delicate constitution, Marinette got up so she could walk a little and offered those still sitting refreshments. Everyone declined, which caused Marinette to huff. “I’m not an invalid you know!”

“Maybe not dude, but it seems rude to let the pregnant lady wait on us,” Nino tried to explain. This just caused Marinette to cross her arms and scowl.

Despite enjoying sitting in the chair he had moved over to, Adrien stood up. “Why don’t we all go in the kitchen and see if there’s enough refreshments for me to not be called out as a bad host.”

With a compromised made, the four of them took themselves to the kitchen. Alya, for the first time, got to gawk at the latest kitchen equipment that Adrien had, muttering about how her mother would kill for this or that.

“We have some mineral water, juice, bubbly… correction, champagne,” because obviously her very rich fiancé would only get his sparkling wine from Champagne. “As for food, we have some cheese,” Oh they had so much cheese. “As well as some cured meat, some eggs I could probably make something with, there’s cookies in the cupboard…”

“Marinette, we all just had lunch. Nino and I are fine,” Alya spoke up before Nino could suggest he was interested in anything that required work. They were not here to put Marinette and Adrien out. “I’m fine with the water.”

What more that was to be said was silenced as Adrien’s phone went off and when he looked at the screen, softly swore. “Okay guys, be absolutely quiet!”

The three exchanged looks, not sure what was going on even as Adrien put his phone up to his ear. “Hey Chlo, what’s up?”

Alya made a squeaking sound, quickly covering her mouth with both hands. Amusement was written all over her face. Adrien was obviously listening to a long rant from his childhood friend, opening his mouth a few times to try to interrupt, only to close it again. “Chloé, Chloé I’m not suing anyone.”

Marinette was now standing next to Adrien, listening into the conversation with a smirk. “No, no, listen Chloé, Marinette and I don’t mind what they’re saying.”

They both rolled their eyes and Alya grabbed Nino’s arm to squeeze it, obviously wishing she could hear the conversation as well. “Yes, I heard you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you sooner, but we only just got engaged.”

“What!” The shout was enough for Alya and Nino to hear and they both had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

“We had been discussing this for a while once we found out Marinette was pregnant. We were just waiting until I was back in the country and before you ask, yes I know it’s mine.” Adrien then silently sighed as Chloé was again ranting.

Marinette walked over to their friends and whispered. “She’s actually mad at him for that comment. Something about how I’m too transparent to do something that devious.”

“How wrong she is,” Alya muttered back with a smirk.

“I prefer this Chloé so let’s not correct her, okay?” Marinette asked and Alya nodded in agreement.

It soon became obvious that Chloé and Adrien’s conversation was going to take a while. As Adrien’s oldest friend she was upset about not knowing him and Marinette had been dating, even if it wasn’t a surprise and while she seemed quick to forgive him on not letting her know first that he was getting engaged it didn’t mean she didn’t have opinions!

Alya and Nino left, quietly giving Adrien hugs before leaving. Adrien then put the phone on speaker phone while Marinette sat next to him on the coach with her sketch book. Plagg occasionally made faces when Chloé’s lecture got particularly redundant and everyone else had to try to keep from laughing.

When Adrien finally was able to hang up the phone he turned it off and then tossed it on one of the chairs. “I love Chloé, but sometimes….”

“Poor Kitty,” Marinette cooed as she put her sketch book down and patted his hair. He looked up at her and smile and she smiled in return. She then started to move so that they were almost nose to nose.

Suddenly everything felt supercharged. All she had meant to do was tease him a little to make him feel better after the exhausting call with Chloé, but now she was looking at him and he was looking at her and she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to do. No, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

His answer was the tilt of his head.

This was not the liquored madness of their make out session months ago. This was slower and for Marinette much more memorable than that other night. She wanted nothing more to stay in this perfect moment. 

“Marinette,” he muttered when they seperated and she hummed happily kissing his jaw. “Marinette,” he said a little more sure of voice and she looked up at him as he pulled back enough to look her full in the face, one hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly. “I… I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Same page?” She asked, her arm wrapped behind his neck. Carefully she moved so she was sitting up more a little apprehensive.

Adrien still looked at her lovingly though and wasn’t moving away from her, even if he was more serious than she would have liked. “I just want to make sure I know what this is for you. I don’t want to presume it’s anything more than… than…” 

He was obviously trying to find his words and Marinette now had a hint what he was trying to say. “Than me just being a lusty pregnant woman?”

His cheeks reddened, and boy was he cute. “I wouldn’t have quite put it that way.”

Marinette giggled. “Well it is true, but I think a lot of that is just because of you. I don’t know how you feel about me, but…”

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted out. Marinette was so surprised by the declaration her arms dropped away from him. “I mean… I mean… well, yes, I’ve been in love with Ladybug for such a long time, almost since the beginning and Marinette being one of my dearest friends…. I shouldn’t have said all that!”

Adrien put both his hands up and started rubbing his face. Marinette was in shock by his declaration, embarrassed even, but he said he loved her!

“Adrien,” she said softly as she took his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face until he was looking at her. She was smiling and likely as red as a lobster, but she didn’t care. “Do you think it’s silly that I fell for Adrien soon after I met him and that Chat Noir is my best friend?”

His hands went limp and she really hoped he didn’t expect her to say anything more because she was likely to go into a rant. His mouth was open in a small ‘o’ however and she watched as his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned pink. 

“Wow,” he finally said and leaned back into the couch, pulling an arm around her so that she was leaning back as well and half on top of him. Marinette didn’t mind. “Wow!”

 

The tabloids, as evident from Chloé’s call, were all over Adrien’s surprising engagement, but there was nothing ‘startling’ about it. A few reporters it seemed even were vindicated that the ‘just friends’ attitude that Adrien had shown in the past was nothing more than a cover for his romantic escapades. There were even a few suggesting there was a baby bump in the photos of them now circulating, but as of yet there was no confirmation from Adrien’s publicist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Adrien wants, is what he gets. Maternal advice isn’t always easy to give.

“You’re sure you have your eyes closed?” Adrien asked from behind her, his hands on her shoulders. 

“Yes,” she giggled while wiggling in excitement. 

“Okay, no peeking,” he reminded her as he pushed on her shoulders to indicate to move forward. 

Once the whirlwind of finding out he was going to be a father, that Marinette was Ladybug, and his father pushing them into a fake engagement settled down a little Adrien started making plans. Big plans, involving what had at one time been a spare bedroom. He had gotten Nino’s help, and even Alya’s input, but wouldn’t let Marinette see. And while she promised not to ruin the surprise, even if she could guess, the lock door had been mocking her when she came to visit Adrien. 

“Are you glad to be done with school,” Adrien asked as he paused at the door and opened it.

“Yes and no,” she said with a bit of a shrug as she turned to where she had heard his voice. “I’m not going to be going back now until next autumn.”

“You might still be able to get a summer internship,” Adrien reminded her and she shrugged. They’d talked a bit about her schooling going forward but Adrien figured he maybe should hold off on any more discussion until later, they were suppose to be concentrating on something else at the moment. “Ready to take off your blindfold?”

“Yeeeeees!” Marinette squirmed next to him.

“Okay,” he said, watching as she ripped off the blindfold and looked into the new nursery. 

The walls were painted a butter-y yellow, with a lot of lavender and mint green decor. There was a crib and changing table, a trunk that was easily going to convert into a toy chest, a high chair that would eventually be moved into the dining room, a rocking chair for parent and baby and a bed.

Marinette and Adrien had been talking more than a bit about how he wanted to be in his child’s life one hundred percent and Marinette pointed out the very obvious, to do that she’d have to move in. Adrien had agreed instantly, but they had not discussed one small detail, where Marinette would be sleeping.

In a perfect world Adrien would love to have Marinette sleeping by him every night, but he realized that perhaps their relationship wasn’t there yet. He didn’t want to pressure her into something she might not have been completely comfortable with, so a small bed in the baby’s room seemed a good idea to him. Marinette could have her choice.

Right now though, beds were up there with future education on things not to worry about at the moment. Marinette went around the room, picking up blankets, opening drawers and running her hand on the wooden furniture, absolutely entranced and Adrien couldn’t help as his grin grew as he watched her. Finally she sat down in the rocking chair, holding a stuffed duck with an amused grin. “This is amazing Adrien.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Adrien told her, a weight lifted off his chest. Despite the help from their friends he still had a silent fear she might have been upset for some phantom reason.

Lifting her arms she held her hands to him and he walked over, taking both of her hands in his. There were no words, there wasn’t a need. She smiled at him so big and bright he felt as though he was drinking in her joy. Slowly he squatted down and then kissed one of the hands in his possession. He had no other way to express his own joy, but by the way her eyes crinkled and her cheeks became a touch rosier, he thought, perhaps, she understood.

 

“Are you sure about this Marinette?” Sabine asked her daughter as she brought up a stack of folded cardboard boxes into the bedroom.

Marinette pointed on the floor where her mother could set them down, a roll of tape already on her wrist like a bracelet. “Mama, we’ve discussed this, I want Adrien involved in this baby’s life!”

“That doesn’t mean you need to move in with him Marinette,” Sabine disagreed as she grabbed the first box to form it.

“Maybe, but wouldn’t it look strange that I’m not living with my fiance when we’re having a baby.”

“I’m sure Gabriel Agreste has enough people on his payroll to spin the story any way he pleases,” Sabine said with a frown, holding down the bottom of the box for Marinette to tape.

“Mama,” Marinette’s voice was light, a laugh trying to bubble out, “Do you honestly think I do not want to live with Adrien?”

“I just don’t want you rushing things honey,” Sabine said, finally admitting to what was bothering her.

The first box ready to be filled, they started on the second. “It’s a little late for that,” Marinette said with a smirk as she patted her belly before getting back to work on the box in front of her. “But really, I think it’s going to be okay, and besides… even if it wasn’t, I have you and Papa, right?”

“Of course you do,” Sabine said. It wasn’t even a question! “I just remember after you were born. The bakery hadn’t been open all that long, and we’d already been married for almost 5 years. It was a lot even with all of that. I nearly moved out with you because your father was always down stairs.”

“You’ve never said anything about that,” Marinette said, wrinkling her nose as she set aside the latest box. The collection of finished boxes was slowly growing.

“It’s not a time I like to remember. Both your father and I were very stressed. You were a blessing, but we were overwhelmed and despite our relationship never having more than a few hiccups both a new baby and a new business was a lot to deal with. I just worry about you and Adrien. You don’t have those years together and now you’re not only having a baby, but being thrown into the limelight because of his stardom.”

Marinette walked over and embraces her mother. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you for telling me. It’s good to know you two aren’t perfect.”

Sabine looked her daughter who drew back, smirking. “Oh is that so?”

“Of course Mama, all my romantic domestic dreams were spun based off of you and Papa after all! The perfect couple!” The smirk only grew.

“There is no perfect couple,” Sabine reminded her daughter.

“I know, but it’s good to be reminded,” Marinette said, pulling out a new piece of tape ready to get back to work. “Why didn’t you leave though?”

Sabine turned the newest box over. “We talked. Well, sometimes we yelled, but we talked about what we were both going through, and what our expectations were of not just each other, but our life together in general, and even ourselves.”

“Ah, the fabled communication,” Marinette murmured as she placed the box with the others.

“Communication is key Marinette,” Sabine said as she shook her finger at her daugher.

“I’ll try to remember that.”

 

“So Nathalie sent over the guest list for the baby shower,” Adrien told her, looking down at his phone, his laptop across his legs as he lounged on the couch.

Marinette carefully set down her knitting. It was a bit cliche, but she was enjoying making a small blanket with the quiet clinking of her knitting needles. The sewing machine sometimes seemed too loud. “I thought we agreed Alya was throwing me a shower?”

Adrien made a face as he looked down at his phone again, “I guess this the ‘office’ shower instead of the friends and family one.”

Marinette stood up and walked over to the couch. Adrien moved over, placing his laptop on the coffee table and handing her the phone once she sat next to him. “We’re having two baby showers?”

“It’s probably better this way. Do you really want various members of Gabriel hanging out with our friends?” Adrien asked, watching as she looked down the list.

“I suppose not, I just hadn’t thought about, well, your co-workers?” Marinette frowned, partly because she felt selfish not thinking about those connected to Adrien, and partly because these were not personally important people. Sure for business reasons they were, but Marinette wasn’t use to thinking in those terms. It was a bitter pill. “Wait, Chloé’s on this list?”

“Did Nathalie add her?” Adrien asked, leaning his head on hers to look at the phone screen.

“No, Chloé is not going to this shower,” Marinette declared, causing Adrien to move his head back and look at her. Sure he knew they had had years of bad blood, but he thought they’d gotten passed it. Chloé had grown as a person and Marinette usually was willing to give people a second chance, especially if they’d proven themselves. Chloé had more than done that in Adrien’s opinion. He opened his mouth to say just as much, but then… “I’m going to text Alya and make sure she’s been put on the list for the real shower.”

“You’re amazing you know that?” Adrien said, pulling her into a side hug.

“Hu?” Marinette sounded surprised, looking up at him in slight confusion. “Oh come on! I know she’s your childhood friend. Even if I hated her, and I never have… well… just strongly disliked… but I would have put up with old her for you.”

“I stand by what I said,” Adrien said, kissing the top of her head. They spend the next twenty minutes going over the invite list. Some names Marinette knew, some Adrien was able to help her remember from times at various shoots over their years of friendship, and some would remain a mystery until the night of the shower.

 

Chat Noir leapt across the last rooftop, coming down fast onto the half hidden balcony. Quietly he landed. It had been another quiet night in Paris. Quiet, but bright. The City of Lights was decked out for the holidays. Chat Noir added to that, jingling all the way when he was letting people spot him. 

By this point the newspapers and tv reporters had noticed the trade off. Ladybug had not been seen, but Chat Noir was now regularly seen. The theories were mostly outlandish, though a few were surprising close to the truth. Fortunately for the heroes, the ones that were right were not the ones most listened to. 

As he carefully crept into his home, he paused. Normally he wouldn’t worry about being quiet or not, but tonight was the first night Marinette was living here and while she said she’d wait up for him, he had tried to convince her just to go to bed since tonight was going to be a late patrol. 

Late because she was here and he hadn’t really wanted to go. The whole day had been wonderful as the last of her stuff had arrived and they’d spent the whole day putting things away and discussing changes to the condo. Nothing big, but Marinette insisted that the placement of things in the kitchen was not going to work and there was the possibility of moving around some furniture and adding some décoré, but that was for later. 

On silent cat feet, Chat Noir went down the hall where his bedroom was and noticed a light on. Grinning despite himself, he opened the door. Inside was Marinette, in his bed. He was more than a bit giddy about this, even if the arrangement was just for sleeping for now. How many fantasies had he had over the years of waking up to find Ladybug in his bed. He probably had a dopey look on his face at the moment, but there was no one to witness it. 

The bedside lamp might have been on, but Marinette was asleep. A book was open, half on her lap as she had been sitting up in the bed. Walking over he took the book from her weak grasp and put it on the bedstand. It was enough to wake her though. 

“Ch-chat Noir?” She asked groggily. 

“Hey there Princess. I told you you didn’t need to wait for me,” he whispered. 

“I know,” she said even as she started to shift to lay down properly. “But it was important.”

“Oh?” He asked, helping her with the blankets, hoping in doing so she’d fall back to sleep quickly. Her eyelids seemed heavy and she yawned as she got comfortable. 

“It’s our home now. I had to welcome you back home kitty,” she told him with the sweetest smile ever. 

“It’s good to be home” he replied. Never before had those words been so true. He leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek, but a hand came out from under the blankets and she placed it on his cheek instead. Her thumb moved back and forth slightly on the apple of his cheek as she looked at him. Chat Noir leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta an indulgent fic I had no intention of writing, but the stars have aligned, and so here we go!
> 
> Single motherhood is rough people, but if a woman is lucky and has a good support system it's very doable. Marinette has that support system, a lot of women do not.


End file.
